Rick Michonne Walking Dead
by classicqueen24
Summary: The love of one another is sometimes hidden. What is felt in the heart always comes out.
Rick and Michonne

The battle had been won but not without its price. Lives were lost and families were destroyed. Homes were damaged and beyond repair.

Rick, Michonne, Andrea, Ezekiel had been fighting together killing saviors and walkers all at the same time. Michonne and Rick led the attacks and had the combo working in sync with one another while Andrea made every bullet count. Ezekiel used everything he had to take out people on the battlefield. The turning point for Rick was after the second Lucille threat Negan grabbed Carl and started swinging but Michonne came in just in time and almost died trying to save Carl. She fought against Negan and the Saviors and was able to secure Carl with Andrea to retreat. She was slashed up but kept fighting. Negan threatened to kill Michonne by slashing her throat but Paul was able to stop it and the Dwight was able to turn to tables on Negan before Rick slashed his throat.

 _Rick: I think we need to talk Michonne_

 _Michonne: I would prefer not to talk about it_

 _Rick: Michonne, you don't understand I have been in your…_

 _Michonne: You have NEVER been in my position and that is the truth.. I was left with no one and I survived all alone on my own without any help from anyone. I was the walking dead and I find it too easy to go back to that place._

 _Rick: You don't have to do that its unnecessary. I am here for you and you have people who love you as family…we have fought together and lost more people than I can even count. Do you think we hate you I just do not understand.._

 _Michonne: Rick….I just…._

 _Andrea comes in and wants to talk to Rick_

 _Andrea: Rick can I talk to you please_

 _Rick: Can I have a few…_

 _Andrea: Now please…_

 _Michonne: No problem friend I am leaving anyway.._

 _Rick: Michonne…._

 _Andrea: Rick we need to talk about training these people they are not strong enough to take on another group_

 _Rick: Andrea I know this is important but my best friend really needs me and right now that is all that matters to me. Right now everything is fine we are trying to rebuild and start fresh but in order to do that people may need more help than ever and right now our friend needs us and pushing Michonne away right now is not a good move._

 _Andrea: She is fine she is not the only person who lost their family I lost my sister and dad…_

 _Rick: Andrea its not the same thing she lost her husband and two daughters, boyfriend and her son. She came to us with no one at all. I am not saying you are not in pain but we have each other she doesn't so I have to go after her we can talk later…_

At this point the group is in a flourishing community after the attack by Negan the Rick, Michonne, Andrea, Ricardo, etc are 27-33 and the rest are below those ages. They have food and work well among each community but now they are trying to create a better civilization within the world and also create a treatment for walker bites. They also have created armor to wear outside the borders that protects them from injuries and walkers. It is winter at this time so they have harvested enough during the summer to feed everyone but being inside with their trauma has proven more a struggle then focusing on surviving.

Michonne: Rick I have nothing to say everyone I loved is gone Rick… I want to start over I want my own life I want love…I want a family of my own… I cannot stay here anymore looking at everyone and watching I have to go

Rick: Michonne… I don't know what you so terrified of I understand you have suffered but we all have we all have and are in pain but if you leave you will regret and you will risk putting us all in danger by leaving it is not safe to do this right now it is cold and if you leave we will follow you Carl will not even stand by and take this…

Michonne: Don't tell him I am leaving…

Rick: Fine Michonne leave…..thats all you ever do its what you did to your children your husband everyone you care about you leave but why? What happened to you Michonne…

Rick runs up and grabs Michonne and refuses to let her go and she begins to cry she is no longer content with keeping in this secret from her past….She wanted to tell the community but did not think it would be helpful and would not know how they would respond to it. She had internal wounds that have made her paranoid for life. The trauma she experienced at the hands of the governor and the bandits on the road left her shaken.

Michonne: Rick he raped me over and over and over…. He tortured me and I wanted him to feel pain and I think I caused more damage in the end because I fear ever truly opening up to anyone else because I fear it will never last. I want a do over. I want children but I am terrified of something happening to me or their father… I just…

Rick: I need you to stop Michonne… Listen you will never have love and be able to have a family if you leave…any guy would be blessed to have you in their life…. Trauma and all…. You are perfection and someone will see what I know its still within you. The old you is in their but you have to open and allow someone to see it. I know because I see the mother in you from Carl. He loves talking to you but he knows you will protect and even die for him. I know you care because you fought with me on my side by my side. I know you are loving because I have seen and been apart of it… You have to fight your inner demons now while you can and stop looking for a fight….stop running…

Michonne: Rick I….

Andrea: Rick we have a problem…

Rick: Handle it Andrea…

Andrea: Fine…by the way I am leaving you and I am moving in with Eugene. We are not together but we need some space.

Michonne: Rick go after her….

Rick: But you need me…

Michonne: I will be fine…go fix it..

Andrea: Rick I think you need to be honest with yourself and what you want…. I know we have been together but your heart does not belong to me. We don't talk about anything beyond battle plans and the only time you need me is in a time of war. You tell Michonne your bestfriend about your personal life and feelings and leave me to bed. I don't want half a man I want a whole one and I guess I have just been naïve thinking you would let me go because I am not her. I will never be Michonne…. I am ok with that but I refuse to play second fiddle to anyone.

Rick: I…. I am sorry Andrea… I have to go

Michonne: Maggie can I talk to you for a moment….

Maggie: Sure. Whats wrong Michonne?

Michonne: Maggie I think I am in love with Rick… I think I have always been in love with him but just never put it together because we are just such great friends but I just admire him so much that I think I loved seeing him fight for his family. I want that even if its not with him.

Maggie: Well, if you have these feelings go for it….love is precious its one of the only gifts God blessed us with that actually make life worth living now. I love my son but if I could hug Glenn or listen to him go on about his favorite comic book or hear him breath I would do anything and I would not waste a moment of it. So try Michonne. I want you to be happy. I know I am young but I know love when I see it and you know I wouldn't be shocked if he felt the same way. The love you all have for each other is why you all fight so well together. Haha

Michonne: Thanks Maggie… I miss Glenn too. He was the light in this place. He really was like a brother to me. He wanted me to move on and love again and I am going to try and do so.

Maggie: Great now go get your Rick haha fyi Andrea wont take it very easily so just give her space

Michonne: Haha ok

Michonne is heading over to Rick's to have this talk with him and she finds that he is at home waiting for her as well.

Rick: Michonne I have to confess something to you..

Michonne: Me first…Rick I….

Rick: I would like to say that the first time I met you I couldn't help but find our connection to be strange at first it was friends and best friends and we just started becoming closer and closer but I knew we were both involved but I thought about it sometimes us together…but I think I knew it was you when Negan wanted to kill Carl but you offered yourself instead. I just didn't understand why you would do that so I put it together you would do it because you consider him to be a son in your life. I know you want a family and I know its just me and Carl but if you will have us I want us to see where this goes…if it doesn't work that's fine if it does great but I want us to try.

Michonne: Of course!

Rick and Michonne talk the night away but this time it was something more a glimmer of hope in both of them to live life again even if others would be hurt.

Rick: I wanted to inform Carl so that he will not be shocked and I don't want you to move in unless we get married or something I am not rushing I just want to do this right for the both of us. I appreciate our past loves because I think they helped us get to this point.

Michonne: Sure can we bring in Carl so that we can ask him if its ok. I know I am not Lori but I just want him to know its all fine whatever he decides.

Rick: Carl come in here.

Carl: Yeah Dad?

Rick: Michonne and I are officially together but we wanted your blessing… if its too much for you to handle after Andrea and everything we understand.

Carl: Dad I am 16 I understand life and love happens but if you guys are not getting married I don't want her to move in because I cant deal with the moving in and out situation.

Michonne: I promise we will take it slow..

The next thing you know a wedding happens and a baby boy is born a year later. Its summertime and they are living life.

Michonne: Rick he is here…. What should we name him?

Rick: I don't know maybe Carl should name him…

Carl: I don't know but give me a second…. Maggie can you come in here

Maggie: Names are very hard I know.

Carl: I think we should call him Glenn Andre Grimes

Michonne: I like that name Carl..

Maggie begins to cry from joy after holding baby Glenn. She smiles at him with his brown eyes like Glenn.

Rick: Yeah I like that name too Carl.. I like that name Carl.

A couple of years later baby Glenn is older and walking in the field with Carl but suddenly a walker grabs them both.

Michonne and Rick are watering the gardens on the other side but no longer here laughter and they look over and no longer see anyone.

Michonne: Rick! Where are the boys?

Rick: Probably out playing around don't worry.

Michonne: Something is wrong I can feel it we need to search for them.

"CARL GLENN!"

No one responds Michonne and Rick start running further into the garden and see that Glenn's shoe is missing and Carl's weapon is gone. They begin to panic understanding that problems have happened. Their sons have been kidnapped.

Carl wakes up to see his little brother quiet on the table next to him. He is horror as he sees that they are in a warehouse with others being experimented on before and after they turn. Carl is aware that everyone is heavily protected and he looks for a way out. A woman approaches him.

Woman: Hello what is your name and how do you know this boy?

Carl: He is one of the kids from the village.

Woman: Oh is that so well fantastic we always treat our new patients with the best care. I hope you all enjoy your stay. Let's take you out of here to the play house for the kids.

They enter the rooms and it has everything a young boy could want girls, games, tv , pizza and everything. Carl decides to play into the idea that everything will is fine and will not tell anyone that its his brother in case they want to separate them.

Baby Glenn begins to cry and Carl tries to quiet him but he does not listen so Carl walks away to ensure no one is alerted about them being related. While this is happening Rick and Michonne has their team in search for their sons.

Rick: We need eyes and bodies available now someone took our boys which means we are being watched so Sasha Abraham prepare everyone make sure everyone is on guard and ready for an offense. Tell Andrea to tell the training group its time to put it in action for the impending battle. Then Daryl you and Carlita will follow us up top in our tree hideouts toward the east Michonne and I will follow their steps.

Michonne is quiet the entire time. Maggie can see for the first time the fear in her eyes. Maggie pulls Rick aside to ask about Michonne.

Maggie: Rick do you see your wife? Michonne is going into protective momma mode and she seems to be inwardly panicking I don't think it's a good idea for her to be out here.

Rick: She is fine we are fine we are getting my boys back I promised her.

Maggie: You shouldn't make promises you cant keep. You need to comfort her right now and tell her to stay back.

Michonne: Rick we need to go now before night fall.

Rick: We will bring our boys home tonight.

Michonne: …

Rick: Michonne…

They come across of walkers and they fight them off but Michonne seems to be killing differently this time she fires the gun killing them all. They come across people who are lost and Michonne kills them instantly without any consideration. Rick looks horrified but does not say anything. He leads them on and watches as his wife holds nothing back.

Michonne: Rick if something goes wrong you need to save the boys do you hear me? No matter what happens to me save the boys.

Rick: do not worry we will save the boys.

They arrive at the warehouse that looks empty they go right past it without a second glance. Carl notices a small window in the warehouse that is outside. He realizes that its his parents. He tries to signal for them but they walk away. It is dark now and he notices that all the teenagers have passed out and his little brother is missing. The woman took the boy back to the room and he was playing and laughing. Within the room was a secret door where other children his age were being injected with ways to prevent the turn and treat it. None of them were successful. The woman gave Baby Glenn another toy while she took his blood…. She ran tests on it. But Baby Glenn began to panic. The woman comes in the room and comes for more blood. The boy begins to cry and the woman sedates him.

Michonne: I feel like something is wrong Rick…my son Rick they are hurting him and Carl…Rick do something do something find our son Rick!

Daryl: Michonne calm down please

Michonne: No leave me alone…she notices a man come from the warehouse carrying a dead child she immediately runs and cuts off the mans hand as she opens the door to head inside. She notices the coat he had on and decides to go in and she sees Carl in the other room through the door peep hole and does not see baby Glenn. She wants to attack but decides to leave out and tells the others to fall back. The men and women had weapons all around but were dressed in white coats with smiles.

Rick: Michonne how could you be so reckless… you cant do that…

Michonne: I saw Carl but I didn't see Glenn we need to kill them all now we have no time to waste me must do something about it now! I just want you fight for both of our sons…that's our babies in their and you want me to do nothing I am not losing anymore children I refuse I WILL die before I let that happen

Rick: Being careless and dumb is how we lost everyone Glenn, Hershel etc… we need a plan… Michonne we have to think about it.. we have no idea how many people are involved and or what they are doing I promise to get our son back I promise but we have to smart about it.

Michonne: What is the plan?

Daryl: We need to discuss this at home.. we should not be out here doing this we do not have all the details we have to go…

Michonne: I CANT we have to do something…

Rick: Michonne I promise we will

A group of walkers starts coming but they begin to run toward them michonne gets back in the car and runs them over even some of the innocent people involved.

Daryl: She is going to get us killed.

Rick: Daryl I know but she cant help it I want to go in to but I need a plan we need to leave Carlita someone has to take out Michonne she isn't thinking

Carlita; FINE

Carlita knocks Michonne out by the back of the head. They drive home. They head to Maggies to keep Michonne their.

Maggie: Whats going on what happened to Michonne Rick what have you done?

Rick; They have my boys…

Maggie hits Rick in the face..

Maggie: Why are you here then? Go get them and I will take care of Michonne. You made her a promise if something happens to them she will never forgive you.

Rick, Daryl and Abraham come up with a plan to get the the boys. They dress up new people with weapons inside their outfits and take out the guards. They break in different rooms but no sign of children anywhere but they hear screams. They watch in horror as people are being experimented on. Rick watches as the woman takes the blood inserts it inside of the walker and a person who is bitten and the transformation stops. The blood was filtered through the water system that had no additional chemicals and one without it. They found that the water had been contaminated through the combination of chemicals within the body. The buildup caused a virus in the brain that caused the walker virus to begin. The scientists are over joyed with the conclusion but notice that the newborn children are the cure and without their exposure to the chemically filled water they do not become walkers.

Rick comes in and kills all the scientist but the one woman. He takes all the victims including his sons back to his home.

Daryl: I don't think we should tell Michonne what happened I think you may have to lie to her and act like nothing happened Rick.

Rick: I cannot lie to my wife.

Michonne: wakes up in the morning to see both of her sons. She smiles but remembers the horror of the night before and is shocked to see Rick no where in sight.

The door opens.

Rick: Hey baby I wanted to get you fresh flowers you had a horrible dream last night. You woke up baby Glenn and he could not go back to sleep.

Michonne: Are you sure? It all felt so real. I just…..

Rick wonders if keeping this secret from his wife is for him or her.

To be continued…

I do not own any rights to the Walking Dead. This is just my fan fictional story.


End file.
